Tim (A New Life)
Tim is a Support Character in A New Life. He is one of Pete's coworkers, alongside Troy. A kind and reliable man, Tim would do whatever it takes to help his friends. Overview Appearance Tim is described as a built, but not muscular man. He haves black shaved hair and a thin beard with a visible goatee, and dark brown eyes, almost black. Personality Tim is a kind and friendly man who cares very much about his friends. He is a little hot-headed when it comes to discussions, but appears to be able to remain calm under pressure, as seen when he killed a zombified Mr. Johnson short after his reanimation. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Tim's life before the Apocalypse, except that he worked on a advertising agency with Pete and Troy. Post-Apocalypse The Beginning Tim first appears when Mr. Johnson catches Pete sleeping at work. He is seen alongside Troy watching and laughing at the scene. When Mr. Johnson lives, Tim reveals that he dislikes the boss and states that "Someday he'll kill him". He jokingly says that Troy is the boss' "apple polisher", which angers the later. When Mr. Johnson's scream is heard, Tim rushes to help him. He tries, in vain, to wake him up and tells Pete to call 911 for an ambulance. As the calls keep getting dropped, Tim gets angry and takes Pete's phone to try himself just to see that it doesn't work. When Mr. Johnson reanimates and kills Troy, Tim quickly grabs a printer and drops on Johnson's head, killing him. He states that he did what he had to, and explains to Pete what just happened. When Pete realizes his girlfriend is on danger, Tim comforts his friend and the episode ends. I Promise The episode starts with Tim and Pete arguing what to do next. Tim walks to the windows and sees the chaos that is settled outside, and calls Pete to look. The two then tries to flee the building by the stairs, but end up trapped as the first floor is overrun with zombies. Tim brings up that if they had a gun they could kill the zombies and escape, and asks if Pete knows anyone who had a gun, which he replies Mr. Johnson had one. However, the idea is dropped when they discover neither of the two can shoot. Pete starts to panic, which leads Tim to grab him by his collars and knock some sense into him. The two agrees to run through the dead in order to escape. Pete manages to do so, but Tim is unable to run, as he is surprised from behind by an undead Troy. Death Killed By *Troy (Caused, Infected) *Zombies While Pete runs to the exit door, Tim is surprised from behind by an undead Troy, who tries to bite him. Tim manages to knock out Troy with his fists, but he gets up and bites him anyway. Tim's screams attract zombies who knocks him down and devours him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tim has killed: *Mr. Johnson (Zombified) Relationships Pete Tim and Pete had little interaction this far, but it's said that Tim is the best friend of Pete at work. Tim seems to care about Pete as he conforts him when Pete realizes his girlfriend might be in danger. Troy Tim and Troy had little interaction before the later's death but they seemed to be good friends. Tim was shocked when Troy had his neck ripped off by Mr. Johnson. Mr. Johnson Tim and Mr. Johnson had no interaction but it seemed like Tim dislikes Mr. Johnson, or at least how he treats his employees. When Johnson reanimated, Tim didn't hesitated to put him down. Category:Deceased